


Tauron Touch

by Singerdiva01



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerdiva01/pseuds/Singerdiva01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura experiences the 'Tauron Touch' for the first time. Written for the BSG kink prompt 'Laura/?, set somehow during 33.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tauron Touch

“Jump completed. Reset the clock to 33 minutes.”

Laura Roslin unclenched her eyes and immediately closed them again to try to stop the room from spinning. She wasn’t sure if it was the repeated jumps or the third straight day with no sleep that had her so off balance but she knew she had to find some way to either sleep or get her brain focused. 

“Alright, I need to stretch my legs,” she said resolutely. She looked across the table at Lee Adama, who looked annoyingly well rested after taking her up on her offer of using her bed to catch a quick nap during the last cycle.

“Care to take a walk with me, Captain Apollo?”

Laura stood at his nod and immediately regretted the quick movement as a wave of dizziness hit her and she felt her body begin to sway.

Laura wasn’t sure if it was his youth or his Viper pilot’s reflexes that made it possible for him to reach her before she hit the floor but he did, steadying her with a strong arm around her waist. 

“Whoa, easy there, Madame President,” he said. He shifted his body to take on more of her weight and she found her face nestled against his chest. 

“Come on, you need to lie down. You think you can make it to your room?”

She nodded wordlessly and he let her lean on him heavily as they made their way to her cot, babbling nervously all the way. 

Once she was sitting down she looked up at him and gave him a reassuring smile.

“Thank you, Captain Apollo. I just need to sit here for a minute and I’ll be alright.”

He shot her a disbelieving look. 

“You really should try to get some sleep, ma’am.”

Laura sighed heavily. 

“I’ve been trying that, actually. Can’t make by brain switch off long enough to let it happen,” she explained. 

The images of dead pilots and Cylon raiders that swam across her lids when she closed her eyes were enough to make her jump up and return to her desk every time. 

“Ah, I understand that,” he said with a smile.

She laughed at that and raised an eyebrow. 

“Oh, really? You didn’t seem to have a problem last cycle. I could hear you snoring after five minutes. I’d love to know your secret.”

Lee blushed and looked down at the floor before looking back up but, Laura noticed, he didn’t quite meet her eyes. He looked guilty and uncharacteristically nervous. 

Then it clicked. Of course a man would be able to beat one off and pass out, even under the most dire circumstances. 

She giggled at the realization and he reddened further when her knowing eyes met his.

“Ah, Captain Apollo, nature’s most effective and pleasurable sleep aid. In my bed?” 

She intended for her tone to be playful but her voice was far huskier than appropriateness allowed.

He audibly gulped and started to stutter out an answer. 

“Well, I, uh…” he trailed off helplessly and Laura giggled again. 

“Must have been a pretty good fantasy to have gotten you off that fast,” she said, again more suggestively than she’d intended. 

She blamed sleep deprivation for her behavior and was just about to apologize when Lee smiled shyly. 

“Yeah, pretty good,” he said, his voice as low as hers had been.

Her eyes widened in surprise and, despite her better judgment, her curiosity got the better of her.

“What were you thinking about, Lee?”

“You, Madame President,” he said. This time there was no anxiety in his voice and he was looking at her hotly, his eyes searching her own. 

Her eyebrows creeped closer to hairline as she stared at him, mouth slightly agape. 

She figured he got off to images of Kara Thrace. Or maybe that beautiful Raptor pilot. Racetrack, she remembered triumphantly. Or about a million other possibilities before getting to a menopausal woman with breast cancer. 

She’d certainly never thought beautiful, young Captain Apollo would be thinking about her but she had to suppress a shiver at the sudden image of him groaning her name as he came.

She looked up from her brief trip to fantasy land and felt herself blush when she realized Lee was still looking at her like she could be lunch. 

“Oh, well,” she stuttered, for the first time in her presidency at a loss for words. 

“You’re a beautiful woman, Madame President,” he said, bringing his hand up to caress her cheek with his thumb. “ I think I know just the thing to help you get some sleep.”

She did shiver when his fingers touched her skin and the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. 

“How would you do that, Captain Apollo?”

In answer he bent down and captured her lips in a sensual kiss, one hand cupping her cheek and the other finding its way to the back of her head. She groaned into his mouth as he deepened the kiss and her body molded against his easily when he pushed her down on the cot and straddled her waist. 

His lips were hot on her neck where he dropped gentle pecks and even more careful bites at her ear. 

Laura groaned as Lee’s hand made its way under her skirt to palm her sex. She was wet, so much wetter than she should have been, and she found herself nodding when he asked her if this was alright. 

Her skirt was at her hips moments later and Lee made quick work of her underwear, pulling them down to her knees. He ran a finger through her wetness and grinned up at her, a proud smile on his face. 

“I want to taste you, Madame President.”

She whimpered her consent, her head thrown back hard on the pillow, and she yelped in surprise when his tongue found her clit. 

“Oh, Gods, yes. That, Lee. Please keep doing that,” she muttered, moving her hips to find just the right pressure. 

All the stress of the past three days melted away as she lost herself in Lee Adama’s talented tongue. 

On some level underneath the haze she remembered what her college girlfriends always said about Tauron men.

Frak, they were so frakking right.

“Oh my Gods,” she cried out and almost sat up when she felt his fingers enter her without pretense.

He paused for just a moment to grin up at her again before starting a thrusting motion that sent to the brink of the edge almost immediately. 

“Oh, Captain Apollo, Lee, please,” she pleaded desperately. 

“Madame President? Madame President? What is it? I’m here, it’s alright, I’m right here. Wake up, please, you’ve got to wake up, ma’am.” 

The note of panic in the pilot’s voice caused Laura’s eyes to snap open. She was greeted by the sight of Colonial One’s ceiling and Billy and Lee’s concerned faces looming over her. 

Alarmed, she immediately tried to push herself into a sitting position but was stopped by two strong hands on her shoulders. 

“No, no, take it easy, Madame President,” Lee soothed. “You passed out for a minute there.”

Laura gazed up at him, desperately confused. She was acutely aware of the heat between her legs and the way Lee’s fingers, now, stroking her hair back from her face, left a tingling sensation on her cheek. 

“I’m calling a doctor,” Billy said resolutely. He stood quickly and started to move away.

“No!”

The president’s sharp cry caused him to turn around and Lee raised his eyebrows at the strength of her protest. 

“No, no need for a doctor,” she clarified, willing her voice back to its usual, level pitch. “I’m alright, it’s just the lack of sleep. I just need to rest for a few minutes.”

The two younger men didn’t seem convinced as they helped her to her room but she was rather glad to let them think it was her fainting spell that caused her unsteadiness rather than the very pressing need to finish what her dream had started. 

“Thank you, gentlemen,” she sighed as they sat her down on her bed and smiled up at them. 

She needed to get rid of them and fast. 

“Captain Apollo, I’ve kept you from your from your duties long enough.” She could barely meet his eyes so she quickly directed her gaze to her aide. “And Billy, I need you to go reassure the other passengers I’m quite alright.”

Billy hesitated for a moment but her sharp glare got him moving toward the curtain. 

Captain Apollo remained stubbornly at her side. 

“I think I know just the thing to help you get some sleep, Madame President.”

Laura gasped as he brought his hands to her shoulders and gently positioned her body in place on the bed. 

Fifteen minutes later, just before the Cylons were set to arrive, Lee Adama emerged from the president’s room to be met by Billy Keikeya’s questioning stare. 

“She’s fine. Fell asleep after just a few strokes,” he explained with a cocky smile. He held out his hands and flexed his fingers in a massaging motion. 

“Guess my dad was right about something. The Tauron touch does it every time.”


End file.
